A Summoner's Link To The Future
by Kiyone Signatta
Summary: This is story about Summoner Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lulu (FF10) and their quest to make sure that Sephiroth (FF7) doesn't take over the world, as Rikku finds out by going back 10 years into the future. Rated PG-13 for swearing, violence and blood. (NOTE:
1. A New Enemy

A Summoner's Link To The Future  
A Final Fantasy Crossover Fan Fiction Novel  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. I'm just writing an enjoyable fan fiction for your entertainment. So R&R, and enjoy the story!  
  
GUIDE TO THE DIFFERENT LANDS  
  
MANA - The Square World  
  
MAKO – The Seventh Sector  
  
PANDORA – The Eighth Sector  
  
GAIA – The Ninth Sector  
  
SPIRA – The Tenth Sector  
  
Introduction – A New Enemy  
It has been 7 years since Cloud Strife and his crew shut down Shin-Ra corporation, and disposed of Sephiroth Jenova. A lot has been going down in Mana since then, but Mako has been quite peaceful. That is until the only remaining Shinra family member, Kristi, decided to restart her family's business in an attempt to take over not just Sephiroth, but all of Mana. Within a span of a month, everyone in Midgar was listening to what Kristi Shinra had to say, and Shin-Ra Coroporation was once again on it's feet. By the time the next month passed, Kristi Shinra had Mako in the palm of her hand. But that wasn't enough. Kristi now had the tools to start the takeover of Mana. Her plan was to take some of her finest, and set sail to Spira...to make it hers. And thus, our story begins... 


	2. No Rest For the Weary

Chapter One - No Rest For The Weary  
It is a hot, tropical day in Besaid, Spira. The birds were chirping and the winds were calm. In the village, it seemed like no one had a care in the world. But Besaid's most famous citizen was on a girls' day out at the beach. High Summoner Yuna was lying in the sun, trying to get her tan on. She was enjoying these peaceful days. Sin was now a VERY distant memory and it had been only two months since she beat the crap out of Vegnagun. Rikku and Paine were wrestling each other in the water, while Lulu walked up next to Yuna, laid her towel down, and started a conversation of sorts.  
  
LULU: Isn't this a little brazen of you? You're a celebrity now. You'll get noticed.  
  
YUNA: I don't mind. Plus, It's been a while since I've relaxed like this.  
  
LULU: And you deserve it. Beating both Sin AND Vegnagun?  
  
YUNA: You have a point there, Lulu. So how's the baby?  
  
LULU: Wakka's taking good care of him now. I wanted to stay in the village with him, but Wakka told me he had things under control. I see Paine and Rikku are getting along nicely.  
  
RIKKU: You want some???  
  
PAINE: This shouldn't take long.  
  
YUNA: Yeah. I'd say they're enjoying this just about as much as I am.  
  
LULU: I'm glad.  
  
Lulu put her tanning lotion on, and finally laid down to enjoy the sun.  
  
LULU: Ahh. This is the life.  
  
YUNA: You said it.  
  
LULU: Not a care in the world.  
  
YUNA: This is what you call sweet serenity, Lulu.  
  
LULU: Right on, Summoner Girl. Right on.  
  
As Yuna and Lulu were basking in the sunlight and Rikku and Paine were still playing WWE in the water, Wakka came running down the passageway back to the village.  
  
WAKKA: YUNA!!! LU!!!  
  
LULU: I knew it.  
  
YUNA: What is it, Wakka?  
  
WAKKA: Trouble. We're talking huge-o trouble, ya.  
  
YUNA: We'll be right there! Rikku! Paine! Come on!  
  
RIKKU: Aww, man!  
  
Yuna, Lulu, Rikku and Paine all followed Wakka back to the his tent, where someone was waiting to talk to Yuna over the comm device that Shinra installed. It was a distraught Commander Lucil, who was in Kilika.  
  
LUCIL: Lady Yuna!  
  
YUNA: What is it, Lucil?  
  
LUCIL: Lady Yuna, we need your help! New Shin-Ra is attacking us. The Youth League and New Yevon are doing everything in their power to try and stop them, but so far nothing's working!  
  
PAINE: New Shin-Ra, huh? It seems Kristi couldn't wait to take on the family tradition.  
  
RIKKU: So what you're saying is that you need YRP to help calm this situation?  
  
LUCIL: If it's not a burden to Lady Yuna.  
  
LULU: Well.no rest for the weary. Huh, Yuna?  
  
YUNA (thinking): I want to go help. But I fear if I try and stop Kristi Shinra's forces, it will start a war between Mako and Spira. What am I to do?  
  
PAINE: I don't know about you. But it's been way too long since we put on a good old fashioned hurt fest.  
  
RIKKU: Yeah, Yunie! Let's go show those Shin-Ra freaks who's boss!  
  
It took Yuna a while to make up her mind, but she finally came to a decision.  
  
YUNA: Okay, Lucil. If Kristi Shinra wants to attack Spira so badly, let's make her pay for it.  
  
LULU: Spoken like a true superheroine.  
  
YUNA: Y!  
  
RIKKU: R!  
  
PAINE: P!  
  
YUNA: You ready?  
  
YRP: Let's do it!  
  
And so, Yuna, Rikku and Paine left Wakka and Lulu's tent. Lulu pressed a button and their Airship, Celsius, came out of the middle of Besaid Square. It was gonna be hard because Brother and Buddy were both summoned back to the Bikanel Desert to search for a new home. This meant Lulu was going to be their pilot. Now it was on to Kilika to stop the threat of Kristi Shinra and New Shin-Ra. 


	3. YRP vs New ShinRa

Chapter Two: YRP vs. New Shin-Ra  
On arriving in Kilika, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lulu saw numerous Shin- Ra forces attacking the citizens of Kilika and forcing their way towards Kilika Temple. And in the distance, towards the entranceway to Kilika Woods, stood Kristi Shinra, laughing at all the carnage that was going on. This was getting the YRP crew vexed.  
  
RIKKU: Fro dryd hu kuut.. (Translation: Why that no good..)  
  
PAINE: It looks like it's hurt time.  
  
YUNA: Lulu, let us off. It's time we took Kristi Shinra down!  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine stepped over towards the transporter and Lulu beamed them down into the battlegrounds that was Kilika Port. The citizens were being dominated by New Shin-Ra's technological weapons. So Yuna drew her six-shooters, Rikku drew her edged chakrams and Paine drew her trusty smoking skull sword. Knowing that they weren't dealing with standard Spira Machina, Rikku swung her chakrams and discombobulated every machine in sight. Paine starting swinging her sword, and blew up many Shin-Ra machines. Then the New Shin-Ra machines started to surround Yuna.  
  
YUNA: Oh yeah? Get a load of THIS!!  
  
Yuna spinning and shooting at will, and she wasn't missing anything. It seemed like the Shin-Ra technology was nothing to YRP. So they ran towards the entrance to Kilika Woods, where Commander Lucil was waiting for them.  
  
LUCIL: Lady Yuna. Thanks for coming to help us.  
  
YUNA: Where's Kristi?  
  
????: You mean the cheerleader who's turning Kilika into a warzone?  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine turned around, and they saw Kilika's resident summoner, Dona. As stern and as bullheaded as ever.  
  
DONA: My, my, my. If it isn't High Summoner Yuna trying to play superhero yet again. Well I would waste my time, because it seems that Kristi Shinra is way out of your league.  
  
RIKKU: And who do you think took out well over half of the Shin-Ra machines in the village, huh?  
  
YUNA: You have any idea where Kristi went, Dona?  
  
DONA: Well, if you want to fight her that badly, she's on her way to Kilika Temple.  
  
LUCIL: Lady Yuna, as mean as Dona's remarks sounded, she IS right. Kristi Shinra IS like no other enemy you've ever fought before. She's on a mission. And her mission is to take over Spira.  
  
YUNA: Not on Yuna's watch! Come on!  
  
So YRP left towards Kilika Temple, while Lucil and Dona watched in awe at Yuna's confidence.  
  
LUCIL: Lady Yuna, please be careful.  
  
DONA: She'll be fine. This IS Yuna we're talking about here.  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine continued into the Kilika Woods, still fighting the Shin-Ra machines. They fought, scratched and clawed their way towards Kilika Temple until the reached the base of the temple, where Kristi's welcoming committee was waiting for them.  
  
RUDE: Well, well, well. If it isn't Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie.  
  
RIKKU: Try Yuna, Rikku and Paine, idiot!  
  
RENO: I have no idea who the three of you are, but I can tell you this. You're no match for the great Kristi Shinra, and you're certainly no match for us!  
  
PAINE: Wanna bet?  
  
TSENG: The bullheadedness. These girls really think they can beat us. Well. They're going to have to find out the hard way that they haven't seen the likes of The Turks.  
  
YUNA: That's where you're wrong. YOU haven't seen the likes of YRP!  
  
PAINE: Yuna.  
  
YUNA: It's most definitely hurt fest time.  
  
YRP charged the Turks and they started an all out Pier 6 donnybrook. Paine squared off against Rude, Rikku paired off with Reno and Yuna paired off with Tseng. Paine and Rude were fighting, sword vs. staff, all the way down the Kilika Temple steps. It seemed like nothing was going to give.  
  
RUDE: Why do you girls always think you're so tough?  
  
PAINE: Maybe it's because we are!  
  
RUDE: Give it up already! You're no match for the mighty Shin-Ra!  
  
PAINE: In your dreams!!  
  
As Paine and Rude were having a swordsman's duel down the stairs leading towards the woods, Yuna and Tseng were heading towards the temple. This was gunner vs. shotgun master as they were ducking and hiding all over the Temple passageway.  
  
YUNA: Where are you!!!  
  
TSENG: That's for me to know and you to find out, little girl.  
  
YUNA: SHOW YOURSELF!!!  
  
Yuna started shooting her guns off wildly, hoping to hit Tseng. It worked, because Tseng came out of hiding and fired back at Yuna. Yuna dodged all of Tseng's shots, and fired back with some shots of her own. They shot back and forth until finally they ended up at the Temple's entrance, Tseng's shotgun pointed at Yuna, Yuna's handguns pointed at Tseng.  
  
TSENG: So this is what it's come down to, cheerleader girl?  
  
YUNA: That's High Summoner Yuna to you. Don't get it twisted.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikku had her hands full with Reno. Reno had many of grenades, but Rikku was just too fast for his aim.  
  
RENO: Stay still, you little parasite!  
  
RIKKU: Hey! It's not my fault you have bad aim!  
  
RENO: I said stand still!  
  
RIKKU (sticking her tongue out): Make me!  
  
RENO: I'll show you!!!  
  
Reno reached into his pocket and threw an all black grenade. But when this detonated, it left a wormhole in the middle of the Kilika Overlook. Rikku was not impressed.  
  
RIKKU: Is that all you got? Come on and hit me with your best shot. I dare ya!  
  
RENO: You have no idea the power of the grenade I just shot. This wormhole will be your demise, and you don't even know it.  
  
RIKKU: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Reno walked over towards the wormhole, pulled out his gun and took a shot at Rikku.  
  
RENO: I should warn you, Miss. If I were you, I'd check myself right now. You're in one of those compromising positions. I know you want to attack seeing that I'm wide open. But if you do, it will be consequential for not only you, but your precious cousin "Yunie" as well.  
  
RIKKU: Oh! You are so mine!!!  
  
Rikku spun her chakrams in position so they pointed at Reno, and charged right at him. She ran as fast as she could with the intent to spear him like a pig. But as she got closer, Reno jumped out of the way and Rikku ended up going into the wormhole. As Rikku's feet disappeared, so did the wormhole. Rude and Tseng joined Reno as Kristi's airship flew over and beamed them all up to safety. Yuna and Paine quickly ran to see what was going on, but they were too late. Their friend was gone.  
  
YUNA AND PAINE: RIKKU!!!  
  
While Yuna and Paine watched Kristi Shinra and The Turks get away in horror, Rikku was all alone floating in some sort of time warp. How was she going to get out? Would she ever go back to seeing Yuna and Paine again? Is this the end of YRP?  
  
RIKKU: Ramb sa! Vun dra muja uv Yuna, ramb sa!! (Translation: Help me! For the love of Yuna, help me!) 


	4. Ten Years Into The Future

Chapter Three: Ten Years Into The Future  
Rikku exited the wormhole somewhere in the skies of the Thunder Plains right in front of the travel agency, but the sign said "Serendipity for Hire." She lay there, not moving muscle until a young woman with very long white hair and wearing an all black dress (sort of like Lulu's) came out and attended to her. She lifted her up and she was in shock.  
  
????: No freakin' way!  
  
The woman carried Rikku into the agency, and quickly got her something to drink.  
  
????: Here. Drink this.  
  
As Rikku swallowed the drink, she slowly started to come back to consciousness.  
  
RIKKU: Wh, where am I?  
  
????: You suffered a concussion. Here, Rikku. Lay back down until you regain your consciousness.  
  
RIKKU: Wait a minute! H-how do you know my name?  
  
????: To tell the truth, I didn't really think it was you. But I could tell it was you. Only you'd wear a mini-skirt that short. It seems like you haven't aged a day, Rikku!  
  
RIKKU: What do you mean, "aged"  
  
????: I haven't seen you in ten long years!  
  
RIKKU (To herself): Ten years? Oh my god! Reno's wormhole sent me to the future! But that still doesn't explain how this woman knows me.  
  
????: This may sound out of character for me personally, but I was worried sick about ever since you went into that wormhole.  
  
RIKKU: Hu fyo!! (Translation: No way!!)  
  
Then Rikku looked at her a little bit more to confirm her discovery.  
  
RIKKU: Paine? Is that you?  
  
PAINE: Yup. Hard to believe I look like Lulu now. Now it all makes sense. You go into the wormhole, and you come out here. Ten Years into the future.  
  
RIKKU: So what's things like?  
  
PAINE: Well, Sephiroth Jenova's the almighty ruler of Mana now. It sure sucks to be a hero or heroine that saved Mana in these times. Rinoa Heartilly, Tifa Lockheart, Vivi Oritania and Laguna Loire, all dead.  
  
RIKKU: Bummer.  
  
PAINE: But there are some of us that survived. Like Shinra. He's the richest person on Kilika Island right now. He could get you back home to your time.  
  
RIKKU: Fine. Take me to him.  
  
PAINE: Are you well enough to be going anywhere?  
  
RIKKU: I'm okay. But answer me one thing, Paine. Where's Yunie?  
  
PAINE: Sorry, Rikku. No has seen or heard from Yuna since Sephiroth took over.  
  
With that, Paine lead Rikku outside to the commsphere teleporter. Then, Paine pushed a button and it sent Rikku from The Thunder Plains all the way to Kilika Island. But the transmission jammed and Rikku ended up somewhere in Luca.  
  
RIKKU: Great. Now where am I? I know this can't be Kilika. Wait. I'm in Luca! Man! Well, I'm just gonna have to wait for a boat that goes to Kilika so I can go to Shinra's and get outta here!  
  
But while walking towards the docks of Luca, she was surrounded by Shin-Ra machines, all with their pointers out on Rikku. They all powered up their lasers and got ready to shoot. Rikku screamed as loud as she could. But before the machines got their shots off, numerous laser shots rang out from an alley, destroying all the Shin-Ra Machines surrounding Rikku. Rikku was a little shocked, but she'd be ever more shocked when she got a look at who saved her.  
  
????: Rikku. It's been a long time.  
  
RIKKU: Huh? And how do YOU know me?  
  
????: Let's just say that I watched you sail into that wormhole the last time YRP fought together 10 years ago.  
  
Then, the shadowy figure walked out of the alley, wearing a fisherman's hat, Ray-Ban shades, a brown leather trench coat, a black Yunapalooza T-Shirt and black leather pants.  
  
????: My name is Serendipity, and I need your help.  
  
RIKKU: You need my help?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Your future depends on it, Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: What do you mean "My future depends on it?"  
  
SERENDIPITY: You really wanna know how, Rikku?  
  
RIKKU: I sure would!  
  
SERENDIPITY: Answer me this question. Is High Summoner Yuna still alive in your time?  
  
RIKKU: Yeah. Yunie's still alive. She, Paine and I were fighting the Turks before I went into the wormhole that sent me here.  
  
SERENDIPITY: I knew it. I'm still alive in her time.  
  
RIKKU: Huh? You're alive in our time?  
  
SERENDIPITY (trying to hide something): No, no, no! Of course I don't exsist in your time. I mean I AM alive, but I did most of my work over.in Gaia during your time. Yeah, that's it!  
  
RIKKU: Ahh. No wonder I've never heard of you until now. I'm gonna go grab a smoothie, and we can chat some more. K?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Okay.  
  
RIKKU: (laughs) Be right back!  
  
As Serendipity breathes a sigh of relief, Paine reaches her over her wristwatch communicator.  
  
PAINE: That was close, Serendipity.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Paine! You watched the whole conversation?  
  
PAINE: You had your communicator on the whole time. Of course I could hear you. She almost found out who you really were.  
  
SERENDIPITY: No kidding.  
  
PAINE: She asked about you when she left here.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Rikku was at Serendipity for Hire?  
  
PAINE: That's where I found her, laid out on the ground in front of the base.  
  
SERENDIPITY: And I'm sure she asked questions.  
  
PAINE: She sure did. But the last one she asked was about you, I mean "Yunie." If anyone found out that Spira's Great Detective Serendipity was actually High Summoner Yuna, all of Spira would be after you, looking to collect on that 5 Million Gil bounty Sephiroth has on you.  
  
SERENDIPITY: (sighs) I wish it wasn't like this, Paine. I want it to like it was 10 years ago. Life was peaceful, everyone was happy,  
  
PAINE: And nobody cringed when someone said the words, "High Summoner Yuna."  
  
SERENDIPITY: You had to say it, didn't 'cha, Paine?  
  
PAINE: I think you have a smoothie date with Rikku. Paine out.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Paine! Come back!!! Aw, man!  
  
As Paine ended the transmission, Rikku came back with the smoothies.  
  
RIKKU: Here you go, S.D., if I can call you that.  
  
SERENDIPITY: That's fine, and thanks for the smoothie, Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: So, S.D. Why'd you wanna know if Yunie was still alive?  
  
SERENDIPITY: As Paine probably told you, Sephiroth rules all of Mana. Look at this. This is not was not how Spira's story was supposed to play out. This is not how Mana's story was supposed to play out! Everyone bowing to one man just to stay alive! It's ridiculous. So I want to do something to change it and I need your help Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: Me? Wh-wh-why me?  
  
SERENDIPITY: I'll explain later.  
  
RIKKU (Under her breath): Ur, vun dra muja uv Yuna! (Translation: Oh, for the love of Yuna!) 


	5. Rikku, The Prophet?

Chapter Four: Rikku The Prophet?  
Rikku and Serendipity went back to Serendipity for Hire, where Paine was waiting for them. Obviously they had some plans for Rikku, and she was about to find out what they were.  
  
RIKKU: You'd kept secrets from me for the longest, S.D. What is it that you want with me?  
  
SERENDIPITY: When you go back to your time, I want to come with you.  
  
RIKKU: WHAT?  
  
PAINE: Are you out of your mind, Serendipity? Have you no idea the ramifications of your actions if you go back in time?  
  
SERENDIPITY: I do. They will be worse than the ones caused when Rikku came here. But I always believed that..  
  
PAINE (Sighs): Here we go.  
  
RIKKU: What is it, Paine?  
  
PAINE: Serendipity thinks that a great prophet will come from a time void and lead her to the chosen heroine so she can beat Sephiroth before he takes over the world.  
  
RIKKU: Chosen heroine?  
  
PAINE: Yuna.  
  
RIKKU (nodding her head): Oh.  
  
SERENDIPITY: I expected the arrival of a prophet to come from the past, so I can go back with her to that past, so I can find High Summoner Yuna.  
  
RIKKU: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think Yunie has enough power to beat Sephiroth?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Sephiroth's biggest fear is being killed by a summoner. Why do you think he killed Aerith as quickly as he did?  
  
PAINE: Aerith wasn't a summoner.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Summoner. Ancient. Same thing. As I was sayng before Paine RUDELY interrupted me, Sephiroth knew Aerith and her White Materia had enough power to destroy him. That's why he had to kill her by any means necessary.  
  
PAINE: We all thought Cloud Strife killed him, but 10 years ago, Kristi Shinra released him from his slumber, and he cause havoc and destruction on the continent bearing his name. His greed grew bigger and bigger. He pit The Pillars of Mana against each other.  
  
RIKKU: Sort of like how Shuyin pit Nooj, Baralai and Gippal against each other?  
  
PAINE: Bingo.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Rinoa was the first to die. Kristi shot her. Sephiroth then killed Vivi, Tifa, Laguna, and Kristi..in that order. After he took over Mako, he easily took Gaia, and he staked his claim on Pandora. He's slowly taking over Spira, little by little. He started by torching Besaid...with a meteor..(she starts crying)  
  
RIKKU: I'm sorry, Serendipity. You have family in Besaid?  
  
PAINE: Yes. Many people Serendipity cared about lived in Besaid.  
  
SERENDIPITY (choked up): Sorry, Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: Now I see why you want to go back in time and get Sephiroth before any of this terrible stuff happens. So what do you want me to do?  
  
SERENDIPITY: You'll help me. Rikku?  
  
RIKKU: Of course! And I'm sure Yunie will help as well.  
  
PAINE: That's assuring to know.  
  
SERENDIPITY: First we have to get to Chateau Shinra in Kilika. He's the only person in Spira with a time machine.  
  
PAINE: He's the only one in Spira that believes your "prophet coming from the past" story.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Well, it happened, didn't it, Paine?  
  
PAINE: Yes, Serendipity, it did. In the form of Rikku, but it did.  
  
RIKKU (thinking to herself): Rikku, a prophet? Wow! This is such an honor..  
  
SERENDIPITY: As I was saying..  
  
RIKKU: Huh? Oh, sorry, S.D.  
  
SERENDIPITY: We'll use Shinra's time machine to take us back to your time, precisely 15 seconds AFTER you went into the wormhole, leading you here. That should be enough time to stop Kristi Shinra and The Turks from getting away.  
  
PAINE: All well and fine, Serendipity. But how are gonna get to Chateau Shinra?  
  
SERENDIPITY: The Celsius, of course.  
  
PAINE: ARE YOU NUTS?  
  
SERENDIPITY: No, why?  
  
RIKKU: I'll wait outside.  
  
Rikku walks outside, while Serendipity and Paine have it out about the airship.  
  
PAINE: If we take the Celsius, Sephiroth will be here quicker than Esthar Soldiers on the trail of Sorceress Adel!  
  
SERENDIPITY: It'll be fine. Sephiroth is in Galbadia, Pandora. There's no way he's gonna get here quick enough for him to find out I'm Yuna.  
  
PAINE: You're sure about this?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Trust me, Paine.  
  
PAINE (in an unapproving voice): Fine, Yuna. Fine.  
  
RIKKU: Is it alright to come in?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Yeah, Rikku.  
  
So Rikku comes back into the room and rejoins the conversation.  
  
SERENDIPITY: The airship is up and ready to go. We'll be at Shinra's in no time at all.  
  
RIKKU: Great! (thinking): I wonder he's like in this time..  
  
So Rikku, Paine and Serendipity all boarded the Celsius. Paine sat in the navigator's chair, while Serendipity took the pilot's chair. The Airship roared loudly and smoke came from all around it, almost covering Serendipity for Hire. As Serendipity pulled the throttle, the airship lifted up into the air, and they were no off to Kilika Island, to see Shinra about getting back to the Rikku's time. 


	6. The Search For Shinra

Chapter Five: The Search for Shinra  
Serendipity flew the Celsius all the way to Kilika Port, where Shinra's mansion stands. As they landed it in the water, Rikku was shocked at how damaged Kilika was. It practically looked like a ghost town. The houses were destroyed. There was wood and garbage everywhere. It just looked a total mess.  
  
RIKKU: Hu Fyo.. (Translation: No way..)  
  
PAINE: Welcome to Kilka.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Sephiroth style. Looks no different than when Sin totaled it 12 years ago.  
  
PAINE: But unfortunately, there's no Youth League to rebuild it this time.  
  
RIKKU: Major bummer. So you say Shinra lives here?  
  
SERENDIPITY: The woods and temple are fine. You have to cross them to get to get to his mansion.  
  
RIKKU (shocked): Ri-right.  
  
PAINE: Let's go.  
  
So Rikku, Paine and Serendipity walked towards the woods. The gate that separated the town from the woods was ripped off its hinges, and the Shin-Ra Corporation flag was waving in the winds of the dark skies. They passed through and took a left, away from the temple. They saw a huge white mansion from afar. They knew that they were close.  
  
RIKKU: Whoa! I'd love to be the owner of that crib!  
  
SERENDIPITY: That is Chateau Shinra.  
  
RIKKU: THAT'S Shinra's house?  
  
PAINE: It sure is. And in it is the only Time Machine in Spira. He's known Serendipity for a number of years, so I'm sure he'll let us use it.  
  
RIKKU: Cool, because I'd REALLY love to go home. Not knocking this time or anything, but if this is the future, it's creeping me out!  
  
SERENDIPITY: That's why we're here.  
  
PAINE: We're here.  
  
Rikku, Paine and Serendipity stopped when they reached the gates. The bars were black, and at the top it read "CHATEAU SHINRA". Then, the gates opened, like someone was expecting them.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Okay...that's weird.  
  
PAINE: It looks like someone's expecting us.  
  
RIKKU: Wanna go in?  
  
PAINE: You crazy? It may be trap.  
  
SERENDIPITY: You're so paranoid, Paine. I doubt Chateau Shinra's been taken over by Sephiroth's lackies. Let's go in. Maybe Shinra saw us and opened the gates for us.  
  
So they walked up the brick pathway and towards the mansion. It looked more beautiful the closer they walked towards it. All the windows had gold shutters and the roof was pink. He had acres upon acres of land, but only a single chocobo roamed the land. Finally, they got to the door, and before Serendipity could knock, the door opened. A girl stood there. She was tan, and wearing a strapless halter top and a cowhide mini skirt.  
  
????: Can I help you, Miss Serendipity?  
  
RIKKU (gasping and thinking): That can't be who I think it is...can it?  
  
SERENDIPITY: I'm here to see your husband, Calli.  
  
RIKKU (thinking): Husband? Shinra marries Calli?  
  
CALLI: I'm sorry, he's not here right now.  
  
PAINE: Just great.  
  
CALLI: But why don't you guys come on in anyways and have some of my homemade strawberry pie?  
  
SERENDIPITY: I'd love to.  
  
PAINE: I AM sort of hungry..  
  
RIKKU: Sweet! I'd love to try some of your pie!  
  
Then Calli takes a good look at Rikku. She stares her down for about a minute and a half. And then, she replies in shock.  
  
CALLI (shocked): YOU! IT CAN'T BE, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SEEN FOR 10 YEARS!!!  
  
SERENDIPITY: Uh, long story, Calli. Tell it to ya over pie.  
  
So Calli escorted Rikku, Paine and Serendipity in the house, and they sat down and had Calli's World Famous Pie. And then, Serendipity told the story on just how Rikku appeared in the future. Calli was stunned, as Paine and Serendipity would imagine she would be.  
  
CALLI: So Rikku just fell out of the sky, right in front of Serendipity for Hire, huh?  
  
PAINE: That's where I found her. She ran into Serendipity, on her way here.  
  
RIKKU: S.D. saved me from Sephiroth's crazed machina. I can't thank her enough.  
  
CALLI: So this means that the prophet theory is true?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Sure is. Now that Rikku is here, I came here to see if Shinra can transport us back to Rikku's time, 10 years ago and 15 seconds after Rikku went into the wormhole.  
  
CALLI: Well as I said before Shinra's not here, and nor is the time machine. He had this crazy idea about setting it up in the agency on the Mi'Ihen Highroad. You'll find him, and the time machine there.  
  
RIKKU (enthusiastically): Great!  
  
CALLI: There's one thing that I must tell you. Sephiroth was just on TV. He claims that someone told him that they saw High Summoner Yuna's airship. So he's on his way back to Spira as we speak.  
  
PAINE (sarcastically): Great..  
  
SERENDIPITY (In balloon voice): Oh, boy.  
  
RIKKU: Not good.  
  
PAINE: Got any good plans, S.D.?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Get to Mi'Ihen Highroad before Sephiroth does?  
  
RIKKU: That sounds like the obvious plan.  
  
PAINE: But it's gonna be harder than we think because the New Shin-Ra base IS ON the Mi'Ihen Highroad.  
  
RIKKU: Double not good.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Well, Rikku and I have to get back to the past so we can get to Yuna. So we have to high tail it to Mi'Ihen, and fast! The future depends on it! 


	7. Quick, Serendipity! Get Into The Portal!

Chapter Six: Quick Serendipity! Get Into The Portal!  
Rikku, Paine and Serendipity flew to the Mi'Ihen Highroad as quickly as they possibly could. When they were over it, Sephiroth's soliders, all dressed in white and armed with Mako guns and shooting at innocent civilians. Rikku watched all of this in shock, but this was everyday life for Serendipity and Paine.  
  
RIKKU (shocked): What's going on?  
  
SERENDIPITY: A code red Yuna alert. I see Sephiroth is going all out. The whole Highroad is surrounded by white coats.  
  
PAINE: I was afraid of this. We're going to have to land somewhere on the oldroad.  
  
????: I don't think that will be necessary.  
  
SERENDIPITY, PAINE AND RIKKU: Huh?  
  
All of the sudden, a teenage boy, wearing a yellow jacket reminiscent of Rin's, appeared on the screen. Serendipity and Paine were relived to see who it was, but Rikku was still in the dark.  
  
PAINE: Oh. It's you, Shinra.  
  
SHINRA: Who were you expecting, Tidus?  
  
SERENDIPITY(scowling): That wasn't funny, Shinra.  
  
SHINRA: Oops. Sorry, Serendipity. I know you get angry whenever you hear that name. Calli told me what...WHOA!  
  
PAINE: What whoa?  
  
SHINRA: Am I seeing things, or is that Rikku?  
  
RIKKU (sarcastically): And hello to you too, Shinra!  
  
SHINRA: It's unreal that YOU are the great prophet that will lead Serendipity to save the world.  
  
RIKKU: Wanna make something of it?!  
  
SHINRA: Now really isn't the time to be arguing, Rikku. Like I said, Calli told me that you guys were on your way here. I left the travel agency with the Time Machine, and I'm in a shack on the oldroad. I suggest that you land your ship down there somewhere in the crevasse leading towards the oldroad. Last time I checked Sephiroth and his goons were nowhere near that area.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Will do.  
  
So Serendipity steered the ship towards Mi'Ihen's lowroads, and to their surprise, Shinra was right. There wasn't a white coat in sight. So the proceeded to land the ship down in the crevasse, where the hover crashed 10 years ago. Shinra was waving his arms, directing them towards a safe landing. When they finally touched down, Rikku, Serendipity and Paine exited the ship and ran towards Shinra.  
  
SHINRA: Quickly! The hideout is this way!  
  
They ran down the oldroad until they reached an old abandoned shack.  
  
RIKKU: Is this it?  
  
SHINRA: Yes. In here!  
  
SERENDIPITY: Hurry! There's no time!  
  
Rikku, Serendipity, Paine and Shinra all entered the shack and shut and locked the doors so Sephiroth couldn't get in. After that was over, the all let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
PAINE: Glad that's over.  
  
SHINRA: First things first. How'd you get here, Rikku?  
  
RIKKU: Well, Yuna, Paine and I were..  
  
SHINRA: Fighting the Turks, and while Paine was busy with Rude and Yuna was busy with Tseng, Reno shot out a time grenade. You weren't impressed, so she had to do something to lure you in. What better way to tick you off than to say something about Yuna? You charged him and he sidestepped it, throwing you into the portal that eventually landed you here.  
  
RIKKU: How'd you know that?  
  
SHINRA: Serendipity and Paine told me everything. 10 years ago.  
  
RIKKU: So you have the way to send me home?  
  
SHINRA: I sure do. And Sephiroth has no idea that I own the only time machine on Mana!  
  
SERENDIPITY: If he ever found out, he'd kill you, Shinra.  
  
SHINRA: You don't think I know that? That's why I made copies.  
  
RIKKU: How many copies did you make?  
  
SHINRA: That doesn't matter right now. Getting you and Serendipity back to the past is what matters right now. Now let me charge this thing up.  
  
Shinra turned around and pressed a green button, and the whole thing lit up like a Christmas tree. The two plasma towers lit up as blue as the sky, it was protected by bolts of lightning. The console was lighting up all over the place, like a computer with some sort of virus. When it was done charging up, the plasma beams shot from the tower and created a huge blue portal. Rikku, Serendipity and Paine were in awe.  
  
SHINRA: Listen carefully. This portal will lead you 10 years to the past, 15 seconds after Rikku was drawn into Reno's portal.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Great. That will give me plenty of time to stop Kristi Shinra before she and the turks get..  
  
All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. The person on the other end was not who they expected.  
  
????: Oh, Yu-na! Your friend Sephiroth wants you to come out and play..  
  
PAINE: Dammit! It's him!  
  
SHINRA: Sephiroth? Here? Impossible?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Well believe it. He's here, and he's looking for Yuna. We better do something before we all die.  
  
RIKKU: Here an idea, S.D. Try GETTING IN THE PORTAL??!!  
  
SHINRA: You're right, Rikku. Get in the portal, Serendipity! Quick!  
  
SEPHIROTH: Oh. It's just you, Serendipity. If that IS your real name. Ha, Ha, Ha!  
  
SERENDIPITY: Damn! He knows who I am.  
  
PAINE: Even more reason for you to get into the portal, Serendipity!  
  
RIKKU: Serendipity, what are you waiting for? You wanna die before you can save your people?  
  
SEPHIROTH: Break the door down, and when you get Serendipity in your sights, kill her.  
  
The white coats drew the lasers and pointed them at the door of the shack. It was now time for Serendipity to make a choice.  
  
PAINE: Decision time, Serendipity. Stay here and die, or go into the portal and stop this chaos before it happens.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Hang on, Rikku, I'm comin'!  
  
Serendipity walks towards Rikku and takes her by the hand.  
  
RIKKU: You ready, S.D.?  
  
SERENDIPITY: I've never been more ready for anything in my life.  
  
RIKKU AND SERENDIPTY: FOR MANA!!!  
  
Rikku and Serendipity jump into the portal, and it immediately closes behind them. A split second later, Sephiroth's white coats blast the door of the shack down, and find no one but Paine and Shinra. Sephiroth is highly upset.  
  
SEPHIROTH: UUUGH! How could I have misjudged Serendipity for this white haired nobody! Keep searching the Highroad, and don't stop until Serendipity is caught, DEAD.  
  
SOLIDERS: Yes sir.  
  
Sephiroth and his men leave the shack, and again, Paine and Shinra breathe a sigh of relief. They now know that Serendipity and Rikku are on their way back to the past. They spun through a multicolored vortex, around and around until they finally see the way out. Meanwhile back in the present, The battle between YRP and The Turks was still raging on, and Reno had Rikku right where he wanted her.  
  
RENO: I should warn you, Miss. If I were you, I'd check myself right now. You're in one of those compromising positions. I know you want to attack seeing that I'm wide open. But if you do, it will be consequential for not only you, but your precious cousin "Yunie" as well...  
  
RIKKU: Oh! You are so mine!!!  
  
Rikku spun her chakrams in position so they pointed at Reno, and charged right at him. She ran as fast as she could with the intent to spear him like a pig. But as she got closer, Reno jumped out of the way and Rikku ended up going into the wormhole. As Rikku's feet disappeared, so did the wormhole. Rude and Tseng joined Reno as Kristi's airship flew over and beamed them all up to safety. Yuna and Paine quickly ran to see what was going on, but they were too late. Their friend was gone.  
  
YUNA AND PAINE: RIKKU!!!  
  
While Yuna and Paine watched Kristi Shinra and The Turks get away in horror, another wormhole opened up behind them. Out of it came Rikku and Serendipity. Rikku reunited with Yuna and Paine, while Serendipity pulled out her laser shotgun.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Oh, no you don't! Not this time!  
  
Serendipity pulled the trigger and a huge blast of Mako fired from the double barreled laser gun. A few seconds later, Kristi Shinra's ship started to go down. They all watched as Kristi and The Turks all abandoned ship. The damaged ship would eventually crash land in the waters between Besaid and Kilka.  
  
SERENDIPITY (to herself): There. That should definitely change the future. But I doubt they're in the drink with the ship. Yeah. Kristi must have some backup.  
  
YUNA: RIKKU!  
  
RIKKU: YUNIE!  
  
YUNA: Thank god you're safe!  
  
PAINE: We thought that wormhole had you for good!  
  
RIKKU: Come on, guys! I was only gone for 15 seconds. You can't go that long without your friendly neighborhood Rikku?  
  
Then, Yuna walked up to Serendipity.  
  
YUNA: Thanks for saving our hides back there. I owe you one.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Trust me. Had I not, Mana would be in SERIOUS trouble.  
  
YUNA: Huh? Just what are you talking about?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Allow me to join you, and I'll tell you everything. 


	8. The Story of Serendipity

Chapter Seven: The Story of Serendipity  
Back aboard the Celsius, Yuna, Rikku and Paine lay down their weapons after a near takeover of Kilika by Kristi and The Turks. Rikku tells them just where that wormhole took them, and they were just as shocked as Rikku was when she landed there.  
  
PAINE: Ten years into the future, huh?  
  
RIKKU: Yeah. It seemed like I was gone for 15 seconds, but believe it or not, I was there overnight. I landed in the Thunder Plains. It looked horrible! ALL of Mana looked horrible! But you, I mean a lady who looked a lot like Lulu, saved me and took me in from out of the cold. Then I was on my way to Kilka to see Shinra, but I landed in Luca and...  
  
YUNA: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rikku! Slow down! I know it was frightening for you, being 10 years away from home, but you're losing us here.  
  
RIKKU: E's Cunno, Yuna. (Translation: I'm Sorry, Yuna.)  
  
Then, Serendipity stepped from within the corridors, and onto the bridge.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Allow me to tell you what happened, and also the reason why I am here.  
  
PAINE: I was about to ask you the same thing. What's your deal, and what business do you have with Rikku? Are you working for Kristi Shinra?  
  
SERENDIPITY (scowling): If I were, you wouldn't be here right now.  
  
LULU: Please, Paine. Let the woman say her peace. Maybe she's here because she needs our help.  
  
SERENDIPITY: That is exactly why I'm here.  
  
YUNA: Well you came to the right place. YRP at your service. I'm Yuna.  
  
RIKKU: You already know your friendly neighborhood Rikku!  
  
PAINE: Paine. Nice to meet you.  
  
LULU: And I'm Lulu, your pilot slash guardian slash black mage.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Thanks for the introductions, but I know you all already. My name is Serendipity and I'm from the future. Ten years into future, I should say.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lulu all gasp in shock.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Yeah. I was expecting a reaction like that. I should tell you why I'm here. It's real simple. I'm here to do something I should have done 10 years ago. Stop Sephiroth from taking over the world.  
  
PAINE: WHAT?!  
  
YUNA: Sephiroth? But Cloud Strife killed him 7 years ago!  
  
SERENDIPITY: Well, in about 2 months from now, Kristi Shinra monopolizes enough of Mana to spread that poison people in the Seventh Sector call Mako all over Mana. After she lets loose the Mako, Kristi gets another idea in her head. But in order for her to pull it off, she needs to get rid of the Pillars of Mana.  
  
YUNA: Pillars of Mana?  
  
LULU: The most powerful people on Mana. Shelinda coined the term, and it spread Mana-wide. According to Shelinda, they are Tifa Lockheart, current president of Galbadia and first in line to be praetor of Mako, Kristi Shinra, head of Shin-Ra, Inc. and another candidate for praetorship of Mako, Vivi Oritania, prime minister of Gaia, Laguna Loire, president of Esthar, and Rinoa Heartilly, Head Garden Master and president of SeeD.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Correctumundo.  
  
RIKKU: Lulu just said KRISTI was one of the pillars, right? Why would she want to get rid of all the others?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Power, my dear Rikku. Kristi knew that Rinoa, Tifa, Laguna and Vivi wouldn't let this idea fly. So she said went to someone who shared the same idea she did, but she'd have to raise him from the dead. A move she'd later regret.  
  
YUNA: Sephiroth.  
  
SERENDIPITY: After Kristi raises Sephiroth from the dead, She gathers her fellow pillars and tells them to meet her in Bevelle. They come, but she leads them deep into the bowels of Beville, where Vegnagun once stood. The meeting a heated one, and Rinoa, uncharacteristically, gets pissed off with Kristi. They argue, and then the soul of Sephiroth takes over. Kristi shoots Rinoa twice in the head, killing her instantly. Vivi tries to avenge Rinoa, knowing he's oblivious to any gun shot that Kristi fires at him. But Sephiroth is now fully resurrected, and he stabs Vivi from behind, just like he did Aerith. Under Kristi's command, Sephiroth and New SOLIDER, whom we call "white coats", hunt down and kill Tifa at her home in Galbadia, and Laguna in his presidential office in Eshtar. It seemed that Kristi and Sephiroth were going to take over the world, side by side, sharing the same vision.  
  
PAINE: I'd say.  
  
LULU: Let me guess. That doesn't happen. Does it?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Most certainly not.  
  
YUNA: Thought so.  
  
SERENDIPITY: When Kristi and Sephiroth came back to Migar and Shin-Ra Headquarters, Kristi made it a point to address Mana, via Mana-wide TV, and demanded that everyone all bow before her. Little did she know while she was addressing Mana as its new dictator, Sephiroth drew his blade.  
  
PAINE: Sephiroth kills Kristi, and takes over the world himself. Now it all starts to make sense. Kristi wanted to be the only pillar of Mana standing so she could take over Mana.  
  
YUNA: Sephiroth had the same vision, but only he wanted ALL the pillars gone, including Kristi.  
  
RIKKU (thinking): That's what S.D. meant when she explained it to me at Serendipity for Hire. Rinoa, Vivi, Tifa, Laguna, Kristi, in that order.  
  
SERENDIPITY: What happens next makes martial law look like a democracy. He starts looking for all the summoners in Mana and starts killing them on the spot. That's why I have to keep a low profile.  
  
YUNA: You're a summoner, Serendipity?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Have been since I was 17. I'm 29 now, so I've been an official summoner for 12 years, a high summoner for 10.  
  
YUNA: You're a high summoner?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Hard to believe, huh?  
  
YUNA: So how was your first time? Praying to the fayth, I mean.  
  
SERENDIPITY: The scariest day of my life. First of all, I had to go through the infernal maze known as the Besaid Cloister of Trails, then, when I finally got down to pray to the fayth, I didn't get an answer for two whole days until, wait! How did this conversation go from Sephiroth taking over the world to Serendipity's expedition to summonerhood?  
  
YUNA: Sorry. It's not every day you get to talk to a High Summoner from the future.  
  
SERENDIPITY: I suppose you're right, Yuna. Now where was I?  
  
RIKKU: The part where Sephiroth was hunting summoners down and killing them.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Thanks, Rikku. All this went on because Sephiroth is deathly afraid of summoners. Why you ask? Because he has this recurring dream that a summoner kills him and brings peace to Mana before he gets a chance to rule it himself. And he knows that there is one summoner on the face of Mana that has that kind of power.  
  
LULU: Let me guess. This summoner's name starts with a "Y" and ends in "U-N- A."  
  
SERENDIPITY: He goes on a mad tear on his quest to kill Yuna. But she's smart, and goes into hiding, for fear that is she shows up and loses, Sephiroth will rule forever.  
  
YUNA: Let me get this straight. I go into hiding?  
  
RIKKU: Yunie's never ran from a fight in her life! Look at her track record. 2-0 against the forces of evil. And if you don't believe me, go ask Sin and Vegnagun.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Don't you think I know that, Rikku? But Yuna hides because..  
  
LULU: You don't have a reason. Do you, Serendipity?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Every time I think about, it saddens me.  
  
YUNA: Come on, Serendipity! You can tell us! Why do I go into hiding? Apparently you knew me well, so why did I hide?  
  
SERENDIPITY: That I really don't know. But while she's hiding, people like myself, and a few other surviving summoner take Yuna's example, and keep low profiles. Me? I wanted answers. Why does Sephiroth have to do this to us? So I decided to be Spira's dectective, and tried to ease Spira's suffering, just like you've done over the years, Yuna. I then turned the abandoned Travel Agency in the Thunder Plains into my base, "Serendipity for Hire." You can pretty much say it's my sworn duty to fend Spira off from the likes of Sephiroth and the Shin-Ra. But I always believed that a prophet would come from the past and lead me back here, so I can stop this from ever happening. 10 years later, Rikku falls out of the sky and right in front of my agency. Paine finds her. I run into her in Luca.  
  
PAINE: I work for YOU in the future, Serendipity?  
  
SERENDIPITY: It's a long story, Paine, but yes you do. But it's pretty clear why I'm here.  
  
YUNA: You want ME to stop Sephiroth from taking over the world?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Yes.  
  
YUNA: Then let's go! Lulu! Full speed ahead to Midgar!  
  
SERENDIPITY: It's not that easy, Yuna. All those events I just mentioned? You have to stop them from happening as well. The pillars of Mana MUST NOT fall at the hands of greed, or else Sephiroth will rule.  
  
RIKKU: I know! Let's go see Rinoa Heartilly! Maybe she'll know what to do!  
  
LULU: I really don't know. Has this thing flown out of Spira before?  
  
PAINE: Buddy said that this ship is capable of flying from here to the moon if needbe. So my guess is that this ship is capable of flying from here to Pandora.  
  
YUNA (thinking): Wow. I'm going on a mission to save MANA. But am I ready. Serendipity says I have the power, but do I really?  
  
PAINE: We don't go anywhere unless you say the word.  
  
YUNA: Uh-Huh. We ARE going to see Rinoa. But there's something I must do. I must tell the people that I'm going to be leaving Spira for a while and not to worry.  
  
SERENDIPITY (sarcastically): So what are you gonna do, High Sum? You want a big crowd, like you had for both of your concerts?  
  
YUNA: No. I'll just have Shinra re-attach the commspheres. I'll address the people using the sphere in Besaid.  
  
RIKKU: Sounds like a plan to me!  
  
PAINE: I'm down.  
  
LULU: Count me in, too.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Fine. We'll stay in Besaid for the night. But in the morning, we leave for Pandora.  
  
With that, Serendipity got up, and headed back to the cabin. Lulu went back to the pilot's chair, and Paine sat in the chair near the computer. Yuna soon left the bridge, and went onto the deck, where she had deep thoughts about what she just heard, and the information she gathered from it.  
  
YUNA (thinking): I believe Serendipity's story, but I have this crazy hunch she's leaving some things out. But other than that, who IS Serendipity? Her story sounds a lot like mine. A WHOLE lot like mine. I'll find out who you really are, Serendipity, if it's the last thing I do. 


	9. The Sorceress and The Summoner

Chapter Eight: The Sorceress and The Summoner  
About an hour after Serendipity explained why she was back in the past, the Celsius landed in Besaid, outside the village. When the got out, they stopped and took a moment to smell the fresh air. But while they were on their way towards the village, thy saw Wakka running from the village.  
  
YUNA: I wonder what Wakka wants?  
  
LULU: I bet money I don't have that the baby has him all riled up.  
  
PAINE: It's not often that I agree with Lulu, but I think she's right.  
  
When Wakka reaches the girls, the stops and he is panting hard.  
  
WAKKA (panting): Thank god you're back, ya?  
  
YUNA: What's got you all in a tizzy?  
  
WAKKA: There someone here to see you, Yuna. She it was major important, ya?  
  
SERENDIPITY: She will have to wait. Yuna has to address her people that she will be leaving Spira to fight Sephiroth.  
  
WAKKA: WHAT???!!! This can't be true, Yuna.  
  
YUNA: Well, I am.  
  
WAKKA: Are you crazy? I know you're the High Summoner who beat both Sin and Vegnagun, but I've heard stories about this Sephiroth. He's bad news, ya?  
  
SERENDIPITY: There is no time to waste, Yuna. We have to get back your home hut and concoct a plan on beating him.  
  
WAKKA: Who is the iron detective wearing the spy hat?  
  
SERENDIPITY: I am Serendipity. Nice to meet you, again.  
  
WAKKA: Again.  
  
RIKKU: Uh, I can explain that. When Yunie, Paine and I were fighting the Turks in Kilika, I sort of went ahead in time.  
  
PAINE: Serendipity's from the future.  
  
WAKKA: This keeps on getting weirder by the second. But anyways, there's someone in my hut looking for you, Yuna.  
  
YUNA: Who is she?  
  
WAKKA: I don't know her name, but she's wearing a light blue trench vest with angel wings on the shoulder blades. And she's got black hair. She says that you're the only hope to save Mana.  
  
SERENDIPITY (thinking): No! It can't be! She doesn't visit Besaid before she goes after Kristi. Wait a minute. When Rikku went back in time, I think she changed history.  
  
LULU: Or maybe when you and Rikku went back in time changed the flux of time. Ever think of that, Serendipity?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Wha? How'd you?  
  
LULU: I'm a black mage. Telepathy is one of my specialties.  
  
Lulu starts walking toward the village. Serendipity frantically gives chase.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Lulu! Don't walk away from me! I'm not done with you yet!  
  
RIKKU: I think we should follow Lulu and S.D. into the village.  
  
YUNA: Yeah. Good idea.  
  
PAINE: This could get interesting.  
  
As Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Wakka followed Lulu and Serendipity into the village, they immediately headed for Wakka and Lulu's hut. When the could inside they were greeted by a familiar face. A face that is legendary in Mana's vast history. She was wearing a blue trench vest with angel wings on the shoulder blades, a black blouse and jean mini-skirt. She was running her fingers through her neatly combed back hair. When they stopped, YRP, Lulu and Serendipity were shocked to see just who was in their hut in Besaid.  
  
????: High Summoner Yuna.  
  
YUNA: Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
RINOA: It is an honor to finally meet you in the flesh.  
  
YUNA: No. YOU are my idol, Ms. Heartilly. It is me who is honored.  
  
RINOA: Please! Call me Rinoa. Who are all your friends?  
  
RIKKU: Rikku, at your service!  
  
PAINE: The name's Paine. Nice to meet you.  
  
LULU: I'm Lulu. It's a pleasure. And this is my husband, Wakka.  
  
WAKKA: How's it goin'?  
  
RINOA: And you?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Who? Me?  
  
RINOA: No. The other cheerleader wearing the trench coat, shades and hat!  
  
Everyone starts laughing, except Serendipity.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Yep, Rinoa. You're just as funny now as you are 10 years from now. My name's Serendipity, and I'm here from the future to change Mana's fate.  
  
RINOA: I sort of figured that you weren't from this time, Serendipity. You just have this mysterious look about you. You must live in a time where everyone is afraid to enjoy life.  
  
SERENDIPITY (sighs): Got that right.  
  
LULU: So what brings the great protector of Pandora to Besaid, Spira?  
  
RINOA: New Shinra.  
  
RIKKU: Knew it.  
  
RINOA: Kristi Shinra threatened an all out assault on Pandora's three biggest cities. Balamb City, Balamb, Deling City, Galbadia and Esthar City, Esthar. Now our SeeD forces are already in all three cities trying to stop New Shin-Ra, but I don't think that it will be enough to stop their forces.  
  
PAINE: So you need YRP to stand in and help SeeD drive out the forces of New Shin-Ra from Pandora?  
  
RINOA: Exactly.  
  
RIKKU: YRP at your service, baby!  
  
YUNA: We'll do our best to assist SeeD in stopping Kristi Shinra's forces from taking over Pandora. You have my word as High Summoner of Spira.  
  
RINOA: Thank you, Yuna. I knew I could count on you to help.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Don't you think you're jumping the gun here a little, Rinoa? I think that this is some sort of trap.  
  
RINOA: It might be, Serendipity. But I'd rather risk walking into a trap than seeing my people as slaves to Kristi Shinra!  
  
SERENDIPITY (under her breath): More guts than brains.  
  
RINOA: What was that, cheerleader girl?  
  
SERENDIPITY (growls): Nothing. And for the record, don't ever call me "cheerleader" again!!  
  
RINOA: Alright..cheerleader! 


	10. The Confession, The Interrogation and Th...

Chapter Nine: The Confession, The Interrogation and The Promise  
Rinoa walks out of the hut laughing and Serendipity storms out after her. Later on that night, Yuna addressed her people via Shinra's commpshere, telling them that she is leaving Spira. The people of Besaid threw a goodbye party for Yuna under the stars and the night sky. People were dancing and having fun under the moonlight. All except Serendipity. She was standing beside Besaid Temple, with gazing off into the twilight. Rikku saw her, and she immediately walked up to her.  
  
RIKKU: You KNOW this is a trap, don't you S.D.?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Kristi launches the all out attack on Pandora two days from now.  
  
RIKKU: What's the outcome of the battle?  
  
SERENDIPITY: SeeD loses and they eventually become members of New SOLIDER. Rinoa goes into hiding, and Kristi goes on a search for her. She only tells 3 other people.  
  
RIKKU: Laguna, Tifa and Vivi.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Yep.  
  
Serendipity and Rikku continue to talk. Yuna walks from the action, but she hides in a bush somewhere.  
  
RIKKU: Tell me something, S.D. The melee between the five Pillars of Mana. Where exactly does it take place?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Inside the mako reactor in Nibelheim, Mako. Rinoa successfully leaves Pandora, and makes it all the way to Mako.  
  
RIKKU: Why'd she go to Mako? Isn't that where Shin-Ra headquarters is?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Exactly why she went. For all the years I've known Rinoa, she's always been as stubborn as an ox. She wanted to see Kristi defeated, so what better place than to get her on her own home turf. So all the pillars of Mana met there, and chaos insued.  
  
YUNA: So we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen.  
  
SERENDIPITY: YUNA!!!  
  
YUNA: That's right, Serendipity. I heard the whole conversation. It seems like you know what is supposed to happen between now and your time.  
  
SERENDIPITY: I'm not your ordinary detective, Yuna. I know my Mana history.  
  
YUNA: So riddle me this, Rydia. What happens to me?  
  
RIKKU: Yunie, isn't that a little,  
  
YUNA: There's nothing to worry about, Rikku. I'm just curious. You can tell me, Serendipity. What happens to me 10 years from now?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Didn't I already tell you? You go into hiding. Sephiroth is looking to kill all summoners, especially you.  
  
YUNA: I just had to make sure, because running doesn't sound like me at all.  
  
SERENDIPITY: It's the Yevon's to honest truth. I swear it!  
  
YUNA: Okay, Serendipity. But you have to promise me to do me a favor.  
  
SERENDIPITY: What is it, High Sum?  
  
YUNA: You have a gift. Being that you're from the future, you know what's going to happen, before it happens. So if you say I have to power to defeat Sephiroth, I want your help. Tell me the events that happen, so Rikku, Paine and I can stop them before they happen. You must promise me.  
  
SERENDIPITY (smirking): I don't know, Yuna. This promise will cost ya!  
  
YUNA: PROMISE ME, SERENDIPITY! YOU MUST!  
  
SERENDIPITY (sarcastically): Alright, Tifa! I promise! You happy now?!  
  
Yuna and Serendipity shook on the promise and they went back to join the others in the celebration. They got all their energy to party out of the way because in the morning, they were heading to Pandora. There they are going to concoct a plan on how to stop the onslaught of New SOLIDER forces coming to invade Pandora and it's citizens. 


	11. Goodbye, Spira

Chapter Ten: Goodbye, Spira

The next day, Yuna, Serendipity, Rikku, Paine, Lulu and Rinoa went to the Celsius and started to plan out their attack. According to Serendipity, they had a day to fly from Spira to Pandora to stop Kristi Shinra and New Shin-Ra from attacking the continent. They all sat around the cockpit with their game faces on and were ready for anything.

PAINE: First off, you said that Kristi was attacking Pandora. Right, Rinoa?

RINOA: That's correct.

LULU: The question is, just where in Pandora will Kristi attack first?

RINOA: I really don't know.

PAINE: Juts great.

YUNA: That's not good, Rinoa. Just how are we going to fight them if we don't know where they are going to land?

RINOA: Like I said, I have SeeD forces dispatched all over Pandora. I am assuming that Kristi will send SOLIDER to all three continents. So my plan is to attack all in all three places at once.

SERENDIPITY (Thinking): Divide and conquer. That's the Rinoa I know and love! Why didn't you think of that ten years ago?

LULU: Because she didn't come to us ten years ago, Serendipity!

SERENDIPITY: Dammit, Lulu! Stop doing that!

PAINE: So what you're saying is that we are splitting up?

RINOA: That's precisely what I'm saying. I already have the heads of my forces in all the major cities that Kristi is going after. I sent Zell Dincht to Balamb City, Irvine Kinneas to Deling City, and Quistis Trepe to Esthar City. But something Serendipity said last night in her sleep made me start thinking.

SERENDIPITY: Huh?

RINOA: Yeah. I heard her say that it was trap. So, I made a quick call back to Pandora and sent Selphie Tilmitt to Trabia Garden. They might make it a base for New Shin-Ra.

RIKKU: What about Timber?

RINOA: I'm going there myself. And you're coming with me.

RIKKU: WHAT?

RINOA: Is that a problem, Rikku?

RIKKU: No, no! There's no problem, Ms. Heartilly.

RINOA: Call me Rinoa.

RIKKU: Yes, Ms…Rinoa.

YUNA: So where are the rest of us going? And plus, shouldn't Lulu go with you? She's the ship's pilot!

RINOA: I know how to fly an airship. I will be able to get Rikku and I to Timber fine. So here's the flight plan. Yuna, you join Irvine in Deling City, Paine, you join Zell in Balamb, Lulu, I'll drop you off in Trabia so you can meet Selphie there. Serendipity, you join Quistis in Esthar. Everyone got that?

EVERYONE: Aye, aye, Rinoa!

RINOA: Good. Lulu, want to lift off in ten?

LULU: Yes. The sooner the better.

So the girls got off the airship and went to say their final goodbyes. Lulu entrusted the safety of their baby to Wakka, Rikku said goodbye to the Aurochs, and Serendipity and Paine had one last drink before lift off. But nobody took this any harder than Yuna. She knew that this would be the last time she would see Besaid, or any part of Spira for a while. She was also afraid because this was the first time she was going to leave Spira…ever. She went to the cliff overlooking the village, and as she looked down, she started to think about all her trails and tribulations in saving Spira. But this was different, and she knew it.

YUNA (thinking): All those times I left Besaid, I went for the good of Spira. The first time, I left to defeat Sin. The second time, I left to find Tidus, and ended up fighting and defeating Vegnagun. But this time, it's much different. I'm not going for the good of Spira. I'm going for the good of MANA. I'm literally going to save the world. I've never been out of Spira before, so I welcome the challenge. I may be scared, but I know what I must do. So I have to leave again. Hopefully when I return this time, I will be a world heroine. But for now, goodbye, Besaid. Goodbye, Spira.

Yuna then left the cliff and the Celsius was flying overhead waiting for her. The hatch opened and Yuna stepped in. The door closed behind her and it rose up and flew away…and onward to Pandora.


	12. Citizen Tifa, Part One

NOTE: I'm very sorry that I haven't been posting lately. Mainly because I haven't been RPGing. But ever since I watched Advent Children, I got re-inspired to not only write this story, but play Final Fantasy. So enjoy this, because while you're reading this, I'm probably playing Final Fantasy Seven. Later Days!

Chapter Eleven: Citizen Tifa, Part One

Yuna was out on the deck of the Celsius, with her hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes were wide with wonder. For it WAS the first time that she had ever been outside of Spira. She was looking at the waters of Pandora as Lulu came out to see what was up.

LULU: My, my. What do we have here? What troubles you, Yuna?

YUNA: Nothing. Nothing at all. Who's flying the ship?

LULU: Rinoa is for now. Now what's wrong?

YUNA: I'm just thinking back to when I was little.

LULU: Your childhood.

YUNA: My father told me that one day, he'd love for me to see the world. Not just Spira, but lands far away from Spira. Around this time, we were hearing about Sephiroth's original reign of terror in Mako. I wondered then what I could do about it. That's a huge chunk of the reason why I became a summoner. To stop the Sephiroths of the world from carrying out their evil deeds. Now I get that chance. To not only see the world, but to stop Sephiroth in the process.

LULU: I never knew. Why didn't you tell me sooner?

YUNA: Because…you would have tried to stop me. I've always known that this was a foolish reason to become a summoner. More foolish than me wanting to follow in my father's footsteps. I had the belief that Sephiroth wouldn't make his way here to Spira. Yeah, stopping Seymour and Vegnagun were huge accomplishments, but ever since our fight with The Turks, I knew that the time had come to carry out my destiny.

LULU: I hear a new radiance in your voice, Yuna. You want this badly. Well, I say this. I remember watching Cloud Strife's fight with Sephiroth on TV. It was hard for him to maintain himself while fighting him.

YUNA: I know where you're taking this, Lulu. I don't have Jenova cells in me.

LULU: Exactly. That's why I think that you can beat him.

YUNA: Really?

LULU: Yes. But never forget that you are High Summoner Yuna. Not Cloud Strife. The Shin-Ra are highly dangerous. ARE YOU SURE that you want to do this, Yuna?

YUNA: There's no doubt. Sephiroth is harming Mana…and I want to be the one to stop him.

LULU: And we'll be there every step of the way to make sure that happens.

Yuna and Lulu smiled at each other, and looked up at the harvest moon. They knew that they had a long journey ahead of them, and any bit of laughter and serenity helps in times like these. Soon the party would be splitting up, and the beginning of the YRP flush out of Shin-Ra Corporation would soon begin.

At long last, The Celsius was flying overhead Pandora. Galbadia, to be exact. This was to be Yuna's stop. She had her things, ready to board off the airship.

RINOA: Yuna. You sure you know your objective?

YUNA: Meet up with Irvine Kinneas.

RINOA: Sweet.

YUNA: Only one question, Rinoa. Where do I meet up with him?

RINOA: All he told me was that he was going to be in the most obvious place in Deling City. Where that is, I have no idea. So just take it as he could be anywhere.

PAINE: Give 'em hell, Yuna.

RIKKU: Yeah! Kick some major Shin-Ra butt, Yunie!

YUNA (laughing): I will, I will!

Then, Lulu walks up to Yuna and puts her hand on her shoulder.

LULU: Yuna. Remember what we talked about.

YUNA: Yes. I know. Hey. Where's Serendipity?

SERENDIPITY (from the back): Take care, Yuna!

LULU: Serendipity must be busy with that map of Esthar Rinoa gave her.

RINOA: Ready to roll, High Summoner?

YUNA: Ready and able.

RINOA: Okay. Lulu…

LULU: I'm on it!

Lulu flips the lever to let down the Celsius' hatch. Yuna grabs her six-shooters and walks down the stairs. Rinoa, Rikku and Lulu wave goodbye to her as Paine gives a salute. While Yuna is walking towards Deling City, the Celsius takes off and heads for the next stop. Now Yuna is all alone in a city she knows very little about. As she walks deeper into the city she notices flyers all around. The talk she hears isn't about Sephiroth and the possible invasion of Pandora. It is of who will be the next president of Galbadia.

YUNA (to herself): This is crazy! I don't believe this! Don't they know that Sephiroth is out there, poised and ready to take over Pandora, and all they can think about is who will be their next president? Okay, Yuna. Get it together. No need to lose your mind right now. You have to find the most obvious spot in Deling City. There you will find Kinneas. That should be your only focus right now, Summoner Girl.

Yuna was now as far as the presidential palace. There, there were flyers circling around as the wind was blowing at a medium pace. She picked one up that landed at her feet.

YUNA: "Do what's good for Galbadia. Vote General Caraway for your president?" What in the…

TEEN: You a Caraway supporter?

Yuna looked up and saw a male in a black leather coat and khaki pants. He had a comb sticking out of his shoulder length hair. He looked at Yuna sternly again and asked his question again.

TEEN: I said…are…you…a…Caraway supporter?

YUNA: I have no earthly idea who this General Caraway is.

TEEN: Good. Then come with me.

YUNA: Huh?

GALBADIAN GUARD A: So Nara! You talking down on the next president again, are you?

NARA: I'd die before I give my vote to that rat, Caraway!

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: You're just like that disrespectful sister of yours! You'll get your wish. 25,000,000 Gil to the person who shoots and kills Nara Heartilly!

YUNA (to herself): Did they just say his last name was Heartilly?

Nara starts running for his life, and Yuna is quick to chase after him. The captain of the Galbadian guards comes up and stops his troops from chasing after Nara a second to address them.

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: Wait a minute.

GALBADIAN GUARD B: What are you talking about? We were about to kill Nara!

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: That woman. She looks like…wait a second. That is!

GALBADIAN GUARD A: That's who?

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: That's High Summoner Yuna from Spira!

GALBADIAN GUARDS: HIGH SUMMONER YUNA!

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: Yes. And she's protecting that scumbag Nara. Bring me Nara's head on a platter. But bring me High Summoner Yuna alive. General Caraway will decide what we do with her.

GALBADIAN GUARDS: Yes sir!

The Galbadian Guards started running after Yuna and Nara. They knew that Yuna and Nara were outrunning them, so they snatched a couple of motorcycles from a couple of teenagers and continued to chase after Yuna and Nara. They started shooting without hesitation. Although they missed, Yuna pulled out her six-shooters and shot both guards off the motorcycles. The guards were now on foot again, but they were much closer to them that they once were. But what Yuna didn't realize was that one of the guards took out his gun and shot Nara right in the leg.

YUNA: NARA!

NARA: No! Go on without me! Go to the Galbadia Hotel and look for a woman dark brown hair and dressed in all white! Tell her that I've been captured! GO!

YUNA: No, Nara! I'm not leaving until I know you're fine!

The blood was dripping down Nara's leg and was coming out of his leg of his Khakis. Yuna tried to pick him up, but as soon as she got him upright, the Galbadian Guards had guns on both Yuna and Nara. They had an almost orgasmic look of pleasure on their faces as they were about to do in the High Summoner and the rebellious teenager.

GALBADIAN GUARD A: Ha, ha, ha! I have to commend both of you on your efforts to run from us!

GALBADIAN GUARD B: But the game is over now! I hope it was worth it, because now WE are your judge and jury!

YUNA: Why? Why are you doing this to us!

Then, the Galbadian Captain walked up to Yuna and slapped her face.

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: It's because of worthless scum like you that people like Sephiroth run rampid through Mana! It's because of worthless people like Nara that children and teenager don't want to follow orders from their elders. I wish to make an example of High Summoner Yuna by televising her execution on the same day that the great General Caraway becomes the great Dictator Caraway!

NARA: You are truly some sick freaks!

The captain slapped Nara in his face.

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT CUR! The more you talk, the less time High Summoner Yuna has to live. You don't want her to die before her execution date, do you?

WOMAN: That's IF you two make it to that "execution!"

GALBADIAN SOLIDERS: HUH?

The Galbadian Soilders looked behind them and were shocked on what they saw. Yuna was also shocked, but a smile came to Nara's face. There stood a woman wearing a white sports bra, white suspenders and a white leather mini-skirt with white work boots. She then cracked her knuckles and started putting on her elbow pad, arm guards and maroon open fingered gloves. She then looked right at the guards.

WOMAN: Uh, is there a problem here?

GALBADIAN CAPTAIN: KILL HER!

Turned around, and pulled out their guns, but it was too late. The woman kicked them out of their hands. The guards proceeded to try and fight her by swinging wildly, but to no avail. As soon as she got an opening, she wasted no time in flooring the two guards. The captain was shaking in his boots so much that he turned around and started running towards Caraway's Mansion. Nara loved every second of this, but Yuna was still in awe on what she just saw. Then, she walked up to the High Summoner.

WOMAN: You must be High Summoner Yuna.

YUNA: How did you know my name?

WOMAN: Now how can I forget the face of the summoner who saved Spira from both Sin and Vegnagun? No, I'm not from Spira, but Irvine Kinneas did say that you would be coming here. Besides, I have a vested interest in seeing Sephiroth finally get his.

YUNA: You can't be….?

WOMAN: Tifa Lockheart, soon to be President of Galbadia.


	13. Citizen Tifa, Part Two

Chapter Twelve: Citizen Tifa, Part Two

YUNA: There's no way possible that you can be Tifa Lockheart!s You're from Nibelheim! You work for the Strife Delivery Service!

TIFA: That's until Cloud went missing…again.

YUNA: What do you mean again?

TIFA: It's a long story, but I'll tell you. Come with me to the Galbadia Hotel.

YUNA: What about Nara? He was shot in the leg by one of the guards.

TIFA: Nara's a tough customer. He'll be able to hold out until we get him to the hotel. Someone will look at him there.

So Tifa and Yuna lifted up Nara, and carried him all the way back to the Galbadia Hotel. When they got there, Yuna couldn't help but notice all the signs there, promoting Tifa's presidential run. They all acknowledged Tifa as she came in. But she couldn't answer them right now because her first priority was getting Nara to safety. As soon as she saw the receptionist, Tifa spoke to her.

TIFA: Nara got shot by one of Caraway's lackies. Call up Xu right now. I'm in room 3142.

RECEPTIONIST: I'm on it, Miss Lockheart.

They proceeded to get into the elevator and rode up to the third floor. When they arrived at the room, Tifa and Yuna gently laid Nara up on the bed. The pain was finally getting to him after walking all that way.

NARA: Aw damn, Tifa! This hurts!

TIFA: Hang in there, sport. Xu will be here shortly. It'll all be fine.

YUNA: It's my fault. I apologize for all of this.

TIFA: It's not your fault, Yuna. Nara's always picking fights with Caraway's men. This isn't the first time that he's been shot by the Galbadian Army.

YUNA: What?

TIFA: Yeah. They shot him in the arm, too. Said that he didn't have any respect for his elders. Nara's the nicest kid I know. I have no clue why they target him.

YUNA: I hate to be a buzzkill, but I'm here to gather information on where the Shin-Ra Corporation is going to hit next.

Hearing that, Nara tries to roll over on to his good leg.

NARA: Did…you hear that…unhh…from my sister?

YUNA: I take it your sister is Rinoa Heartilly?

NARA: Bingo.

YUNA: To answer your question, I did hear that from your sister. She said that Kristi Shinra and the corporation were going to attack Pandora.

NARA (sarcastically): Great…

TIFA: This is the reason I'm running for president here. I think I can make people embrace Galbadia, and not see it as a threat as they have during the years Deling was running it. Not only that, but I know Shin-Ra better than anyone. They are cold hearted killers that will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to get what they want. And I hear that Kristi, although she's the runt of the Shinra litter, is the worst of all of them. What in the hell will Caraway do if he comes face to face and eye to eye with The Shin-Ra?

NARA: …Caraway…that rat will do nothing. Just like he did nothing about The Sorceress.

YUNA: So basically for Galbadia to have a shot at freedom, you have to win this election, Tifa.

TIFA: Now you're catching on, Summoner Girl!

YUNA: There's a favor that I need you to do for me. I'm looking for an Irvine Kinneas. Rinoa said that he was in the most obvious part of town. You don't happen to know where that is, do you?

TIFA: I've been staying here for two years now. Of course I know where that is. He's at the President's House. A place that won't be vacant for much longer.

As Tifa and Yuna were talking, Xu came in. She was wearing her SeeD outfit, and carrying a medical bag. She immediately went up to Nara, and started getting some gauze out to wrap his foot.

XU: So what did you say to them, this time, Nara?

NARA: They heckled me while I was talking to this stranger here…unhh…

XU (looking at Yuna): So, you're the one talking to Nara when he got shot?

YUNA: Yeah. He asked me if I was siding with Caraway. I personally don't know the guy…

XU: Be grateful you don't. He's a real character, that Caraway. Ever since the death of Deling, he's been trying to get Presidency. Now that he has enough people backing him, he's got a real shot at it. But tonight is election night, and there are literally TONS of Tifa supporters in Deling City alone.

NARA: Who knows how many supporters Tifa has in Dollet and Timber…

TIFA: He wants this so badly that he had the Galbadian Army to imprison or kill all my supporters all over, just so he cold win. That Damn Caraway. In a few hours, he'll get his.

YUNA: This sounds deep. And you'd be the logical choice to represent Galbadia in the fight against Sephiroth.

TIFA: So what are you saying? You'll say something in my behalf? My speech is in 45 minutes.

YUNA: You offered to help me find Irvine. I want to do something for you. I will speak in your behalf.

As soon as Tifa and Yuna shook, the hotel receptionist peered in the doorway.

RECEPTIONIST: Miss Lockheart! Miss Lockheart! Caraway's giving his speech right now! Turn it to Channel Fourteen!

TIFA: Thanks! (Turns back to the group): Now let's hear what this lowlife has to say.

The attention of the group focused in on the TV. They saw General Caraway standing in front of the President's House, with a podium set up for him. It was heavily guarded with many of Galbadia's finest. He then started to speak.

CARAWAY (on TV): My fellow Galbadians. There are things happening in Mana that cannot be explained. We not only have to worry about some outsider named Sephiroth coming to destroy everything THE GREAT Vinzer Deling worked so hard to build for you, but we have rebellious teenagers that will not listen to their elders. We have people who don't know right from wrong. We have people who think that dictation isn't the way of Galbadian life. If we can't take care of ourselves, then how are we going to take care of Sephiroth? (The radicals start booing) Galbadia! Vote in one of your own! Don't vote in an outsider like Tifa Lockheart, who rode on the coattails of Cloud Strife to get her fame! There is only one choice for your next DICTATOR of Galbadia. Use your head. Vote the right way. Vote Caraway.

NARA: That was THE CHEESIEST campaign line I have ever heard in my life!

TIFA: He IS your father, Nara…

NARA: That's the sad part.

YUNA: I hate saying this, but Nara's right. That was pretty corny.

XU: I can't believe that Caraway would try and persuade Galbadia with that line of bull. Did you hear the people. They were booing louder each second that he talked. Yuna may not have to say anything in Tifa's behalf! She may already have this won!

YUNA: Xu, I want to. I know I've only been here for a little south of two hours. But from that little time, and processing the information that I gathered, I know who's right and who's wrong here. I know what I must do. Tifa. I won't let you down. Not when you've obviously come so close.

All Tifa could do was smile as she watched Yuna leave the hotel room. Both she and Xu knew that Yuna's speech would be the straw to break Caraway's back. But their smiles turned to laugher when they both realized something.

TIFA: She doesn't where the lounge is, does she?

XU: Nope.

NARA: Oh, this is just perfect! I'm going after her!

TIFA: You stay right there, Nara! I'll go after Yuna. Xu, you keep and eye on him, okay.

XU: Gotcha, President Tifa!

TIFA: President Tifa…I sorta like that!

XU: Good luck!

NARA: Kick some ass, Tifa!

TIFA: I will, Nara. I will.

Nara lay back down on the bed with Xu watching over him, as Tifa draped her leather bomber over her shoulder, and headed to go find Yuna. This moment would either make or break an entire continent, so Tifa and Yuna have to be on point…or else they both know that Galbadia is doomed.


	14. Citizen Tifa, Part Three

Chapter Thirteen: Citizen Tifa, Part Three

Yuna was walking towards the elevator, getting ready to speak in Tifa's behalf. Just seconds before she got there, she was stopped by Tifa. Yuna had a blank look on her face because she didn't know what Tifa was up to.

YUNA: What are you doing?

TIFA: You have no idea where you're going. Do you?

YUNA: Uh…no.

TIFA: Thought so. I figured since this is my campaign, and I know where the stage is set for me, I'll come with you. So do you know what you want to say, Yuna?

YUNA: I know exactly what I want to say.

TIFA: Great. Let's go.

YUNA: Uh-huh.

So Tifa and Yuna entered the elevator together and went back to the lobby of the hotel. But instead of going out, they went downstairs into the lounge area. There, there was a huge podium set up, and a huge picture of Tifa in a battle stance with her name in all caps above it. Before they got to the podium, they ran into the receptionist again.

RECEPTIONIST: Tifa! You're a bit early. You don't give your speech for another 45 minutes!

TIFA: Tell them to air tape now. I have someone who wants to speak before me.

RECEPTIONIST: Is this young lady the one you're talking about?

TIFA: Yes.

RECEPTIONIST: I hate to be rude, but your guest has a striking resemblance to Miss Rinoa. Are you of any relation?

YUNA: No. Rinoa and I hardly know each other.

RECEPTIONIST: Well anyway, you take the podium and I'll tell the camera crew to roll tape.

YUNA: Okay.

TIFA: Whatever you do, don't get nervous.

YUNA: I won't.

Yuna took her position at the podium, and Tifa went to the right side of the stage. The receptionist told the crew that they were ready right then and there and they signaled to the stage crew to turn the lights on. All the lights on the stage shone upon Yuna. Anyone who witnessed Yunapalooza knows that stage fright isn't in her vocabulary. Yuna put herself in a mindset, the crew had everything ready and the director signaled to Yuna that they were rolling tape. She started to give a speech that would captivate millions all over Galbadia.

YUNA: My name is High Summoner Yuna. I am from the isle of Besaid in Spira. Yes, I came to Pandora to help fight The Shin-Ra Corporation. But from what I've seen here in Deling City, people are taking sides. Tradition vs. Change. Teens vs. Adults. The Past vs. The Future. Let's focus on that. The Past. Dictatorship under a very horrible man in Vinzer Deling. He let this city, the very city the bears his name, fall into the hands of a murderous sorceress from the future. The sorceress repaid him by killing him at a gathering for the sorceress. The Present. A man that witnessed the whole thing, General Caraway, the same General Caraway that is running for President, is trying to restore that same way of life. People living in fear. People with a need for a resistance. I've only been here for a couple of hours, and I see this clearly. Everyone I've seen and talked to are praying that someone keeps Caraway from winning and restoring this way of life. And the answer lies within the person who I am proudly representing. People shouldn't live in fear. People should feel a need to revolt against the leader of their continent, trust me, I was in the middle of a revolution when I fought against Yevon. People are uncomfortable in those situations. This person will not put you, the people of Galbadia, in uncomfortable situations. And most importantly, you need a leader that knows what they're going up against. Shin-Ra is much tougher than any sorceress you can think of. Without knowledge of your enemy, the results can be catastrophic. This person knows the Shin-Ra like the back of her hand. So without further adieu, I give to you the person who wishes to be your next president. I give you Miss Tifa Lockheart!

Tifa takes the stage, gives Yuna a hug as she leaves, and proceeds to go to the podium. She brings the microphone to her level and she begins to give her address.

TIFA: A new day is dawning in the skies of Galbadia. The winds of change are swirling. People have been longing for it ever since the days of Deling's dictatorship. I will help bring those winds of change. We need to stand together. Not against each other. Caraway plans to use the same old technique that got his superior killed, as Yuna stated. I will bring Galbadia together to fight an evil I know all too well. Words are for people that like things the way they are. The Shin-Ra are coming, and at a fast pace. If I am elected your president, I promise that I will be on the front lines fighting for justice. Fighting for your freedom. Fighting to make sure that the sun rises on Galbadia. I, like Yuna, am an outsider. I was born in Nibelheim, Mako. But I've been here long enough to be a proud Galbadian. I am here to make things better. I am here to make Galbadia respectable again. I am here to stop Shin-Ra from taking over. People of Galbadia, Tifa Lockheart is here…for YOU.

Tifa walked off the stage and the director signaled the crew to stop rolling the tape. Tifa tightened up the pink ribbon around her arm and joined Yuna.

TIFA: And now we wait.

YUNA: And now we wait.

They went back up to the hotel room to watch the elections on TV. Cameras were surrounding the room. Xu was on edge and Yuna was biting her nails. But Tifa remained calm throughout the whole thing. Nara was asleep, resting his wound. Hours passed and the end of the election was drawing near. It was now clear to see who voted for who. The ballots weren't even close. Tifa won Timber, Dollet and Winhill. Even if Caraway won Deling City, Tifa still won the election. Five minutes passed and the results came in that Tifa won Deling City also. Tifa started screaming and jumping up and down. She immediately got a hug from Yuna and Xu. Nara woke up due to all the screaming and yelling.

NARA: What the…what's all the commotion about?

TIFA: I WON, NARA! I WON, I WON, I REALLY WON!

Nara jumps out of his bed in excitement, bad leg and all.

NARA: WHAT!

YUNA: TI-FA-WON!

NARA: YES!

Nara joined in on the celebration, but Xu wanted to get their attention.

XU: You think that you guys are excited, take a look at it outside…

Yuna, Tifa, Xu and a hobbled Nara all went to the window. They were shocked by how many people showed up to catch a glimpse of the new President of Galbadia.

TEENAGE BOY: Look! It's President Lockheart! Say hi!

TEENAGE GIRL: That's President Tifa to you! HI PRESIDENT TIFA!

CROWD: TI-FA! TI-FA! TI-FA! TI-FA!

Tifa waived to the crowd with tears in her eyes. She knew that this was best to happen to her in a while. Yuna came up, and grabbed her hand.

YUNA: Congrats…President Tifa.

TIFA: Thanks. You know something, Summoner Girl? I think I'm gonna like this job.

YUNA: You earned it.

TIFA: You know what I said about fighting on the front lines to protect Galbadia? Well I meant it. You mind if I go with you?

YUNA: Huh?

TIFA: You know? Go on the quest to stop Shin-Ra from taking over Mana? Look. I know that you were originally looking for Irvine Kinneas, and I'll still help you look for him. The thing is that I want to put an end to Shin-Ra Corporation…for good. So I'm asking. No, (Gets down on one knee) I'm begging. Please let me go with you, High Summoner Yuna.

YUNA: Alright, alright Tifa! You can come!

TIFA: YES!

NARA: Hold on, President Tifa.

TIFA: Huh?

NARA: If you're going with Yuna to save Mana, then I'm coming too!

XU: Nara! You know that you're in no condition to walk, let alone fight against the Shin-Ra!

TIFA: Plus, we'll need you here to calm down the Caraway supporters.

NARA: No way, Miss President. I said when you first got here that I'd do anything for you while you stayed here. We became like brother and sister for the two years you were here. I took bullets for you while you were on you way to winning this election. I've done those things to protect you. Now I want to help you protect Mana. I will help you protect Mana whether you like or not.

TIFA: For starters, it's still Tifa. And the decision of you going on the quest is totally up to Summoner Girl.

YUNA: Of course you come, Nara. Lulu can fix your leg up in no time.

NARA: Thanks, Yuna!

YUNA: It's just my way of saying thanks for saving me from Caraway's supporters.

TIFA: Xu, I'm counting on you to keep this place safe until I come back, okay?

XU: Don't you worry about a thing, Miss Tifa. You can count on me.

TIFA: Thanks. Now I have to address my people.

Tifa turned back and addressed the public again.

TIFA: Thank you so much for entrusting me as your leader. Now, I have to go fulfill the promise I made to you in my speech. Nara and I will be going with High Summoner Yuna to join her in the fight to save Mana from Shin-Ra. I have no idea when I'll be back. But until then, Xu is in charge. She is a very reliable person and she will treat you with the upmost respect. I will be thinking of you all while I am gone. Oh yeah. The first person who catches Caraway receives $25,000,000 Gil.

The crowd cheers. Some people go storm towards Caraway's mansion, others stay and wish Tifa luck on her quest. After minutes of waiving to the crowd, Tifa, Yuna, Xu and Nara all walk back into the hotel room. When they get in, they see the receptionist at the door, and a man wearing a beige trench coat, beige jeans and brown cowboy hat. He was sitting in the chair by the door and he had his shotgun on his lap.

NARA: What in the red hell…

MAN: Oh, come on, little Rinoa. I'm no Caraway supporter, so you don't have to be defensive with me.

TIFA: Kinneas.

YUNA: That postpones searching for him.

IRVINE: I saw you on TV, Yuna. I took a wild guess and figured that you'd still be here, and obviously, I was right. So you lovely ladies ready to move out?

TIFA: Huh! (slaps Irvine) You WILL NOT talk to me like you want to date me! Show some respect, or I will fight you!

IRVINE: Whoa! A woman with some spunk. Me likes!

NARA: What about Yuna over here?

IRIVINE: Not my cup of tea.

YUNA: Feeling's mutual.

IRVINE: Anyways, Headmaster Martine wants to speak to you, High Summoner Yuna. It's probably about where the Shin-Ra is putting up their base.

YUNA: Okay. And where is this Martine?

NARA: Galbadia Garden.

TIFA: That's a ways from here. So I suggest we collect our thoughts, get some sleep and get ready for the adventure ahead of us. Tonight was a long night and we need a breather.

XU: Sounds like a good idea. This way, I can give Nara something to ease the pain.

IRVINE: I'll be staying in Room 3148. Nara, I have my Triple Triad cards with me if you want to come to my room and play.

NARA: SWEET! Miss Xu, I'll back here before I go to bed, I promise.

XU: Have fun, Nara!

NARA: Thanks, and congrats, Miss Tifa!

TIFA: Thank you! Have fun.

YUNA: That Nara's a nice young lad.

TIFA: Yeah, you said it.

XU: He takes after his sister. His mother died when he was just an infant. So all he knew was father was trying to teach him. Turns out that he learned more from Rinoa than he did from Caraway. Talk about poetic justice and karma!

YUNA: Nara…

TIFA: Well, I'm going to bed. Long day tomorrow, Summoner Girl. Better be ready!

YUNA: Yeah. Sleep is great idea. Good night, Tifa.

TIFA: Good night, Yuna.

So Tifa and Yuna went to bed. Xu stayed up, waiting for Nara to return so she could treat his wound again. They all knew that the next day would be trying for them and it would be the first step in their fight against Shin-Ra's treachery. So they needed all the rest they could get. Tomorrow brings new hope. It all begins as Yuna, Tifa, Nara and Irvine will head off to Galbadia Garden to find out where the Galbadian branch of Shin-Ra is located.


End file.
